


Kisses And Coffee.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Potter offers him kisses and coffee Severus Snape finds himself unable to walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses And Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кофе и поцелуи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956353) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



 

**Title** : _ **Kisses And Coffee.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 376: By The Rules.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ When Harry Potter offers him kisses and coffee Severus Snape finds himself unable to walk away.  
  


_**Kisses And Coffee.** _

Severus wakes to soft kisses and green eyes. To the aroma of freshly-brewed coffee and the brightness of Harry Potter's smile.

His dark gaze shies away from those lips and those eyes. Refusing the thoughtfully offered beverage. Ignoring the fading smile.  
  
“You aren't playing by the rules.” He whispers into the silence, making Potter frown.

“What rules?”

“The ones that warn you against ending one-night-stands with a kiss and a coffee.”

“I don't do one-night-stands.”

Severus snorts.

“It's true. My kisses and coffees are all yours, Severus. Only yours.”

Severus stills.  
“They...  _You_ are... mine?”

Potter blushes.  
“Yes. I am.

 


End file.
